narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Hokage
. Kage are in order from left to right: First, Second, Third, Fourth, Fifth.]] The are the leaders of Konoha. They are generally the strongest in the village, although ideology and renown plays a large part in their being chosen for the position. Four shinobi and one kunoichi have gained this title so far, with another shinobi gaining the title of candidate Hokage. Generally, the new Hokage is selected by old Hokage on their retirement, but if the old Hokage dies or is incapacitated before being able to do so, the Konoha council and the Fire Daimyō council will meet and appoint a new Hokage together — sometimes within hours of the former Hokage's death. Afterwards, the candidate Hokage will need to be approved by the jōnin of the village. After being appointed, they are given the Hokage mansion to live in and have their faces carved out in the monument behind it. If the former Hokage is still alive, they will generally keep helping out, making the transition easier and more stable. The Hokage carry their title for life, even after retiring from active duty. List of Hokage First Hokage Second Hokage Third Hokage Fourth Hokage Fifth Hokage She was the first Hokage ever that was not a man. Sixth Hokage Candidate Trivia * All of the former Hokage have been sealed away in the stomach of the Death God summoning; the Fourth was sealed when he sealed the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox within Naruto, while the First and Second were sealed away by the Third. As for the Third, he was sealed when he gave his life to seal Orochimaru, but only managing to seal away his arms. * All Hokage have had some connection to each other: The First and Second were brothers, the Third was the student of the Second and First, The Fourth was the student of Jiraiya, who was a student of the Third, and the Fifth is the granddaughter of the First, the grandniece of the Second, and the student of the Third. Jiraiya, a fellow Sannin and student of the Third, was also nominated for the title of the Fifth, but turned it down. When Kakashi was considered for the position of the Sixth, his connections as the Fourth Hokage's student almost cemented his selection. The former acting Hokage, Danzō, was once a rival for the position as Third Hokage, and disagreed with the peaceful ideologies of the five Hokage. * At least three of the Hokage are descendants of the Senju clan. * In Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3, Naruto became the Hokage for one whole week. * Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, was said to be the strongest of all the Kage.First Databook, pages 117 and 265 * Kakashi Hatake has been considered a prime candidate for the position as Hokage by several characters. He would have been officially appointed as the Sixth Hokage had Tsunade not woken up moments before hand. * According to Asuma Sarutobi, his student Shikamaru Nara has the ability to become Hokage, but won't due to him being too lazy to want to. References he:הוקאגה Category:Ninja Ranks